El día de mi boda
by chipikroou
Summary: Hinata está a punto de casarse con Sasuke, la ceremonia ha empezado y no hay vuelta atrás. Naruto está inconforme y decide no aparecerse por ahí y  Sakura está dolida con Sasuke. Two-shot NaruHina/SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

Aquel día se celebraba algo muy importante en la ciudad, algunas personas estaban en sus casas arreglándose, para la celebración del día, la ceremonia y la fiesta. Naruto estaba en su apartamento, arreglándose a regañadientes e intentando no gritarle nada a Kiba. Mejor le hubiera dicho a Kiba que no pasara por el y no estaría sufriendo el estrés de ese momento. A veces Kiba se ponía muy insoportable. El castaño solo esperaba a que el rubio se terminara de arreglar, completamente enojado.

Sasuke estaba en su casa, viéndose al espejo mientras su tío le terminaba de acomodar algunas cosas en el traje, era muy importante la primera impresión ese día. Además no quería nada de desperfectos, todo tenía que salir de acuerdo a los planes, sin ningún contratiempo de ningún tipo. Sasuke solo rodaba la mirada, mientras escuchaba el largo sermón de su tío.

Ino estaba asegurándose de que los arreglos florales estuvieran perfectos. Aquella era la última vez que se ofrecía en ayudar a su padre con un evento de tremendas magnitudes. Entre los gritos de su padre, los constantes regaños por su torpeza y algunos empujones, terminaría loca y destrozando todo. Mejor que eso se acabara pronto

Sakura estaba sentada en un sillón, con mucho cuidado para no arrugarse el vestido. Volteó a ver a todos lados, estaba frustrada… aquel día no era el mejor de su vida. Suspiró un poco y se llevó una mano a la frente, acomodándose el cabello en el tocado. Apretó los puños y se levantó, esperaría a que el auto llegara por ella y se iría a la ceremonia, estaba dolida y enojada… pero no dejaría que los demás pensaran que estaba mal por eso.

Hinata estaba viéndose al espejo. No se sentía ella, todas esas joyas, el peinado, el maquillaje… el vestido y lo que ocurría a su alrededor, la hacían sentirse como otra persona. Suspiró un poco y volteó a ver a Ai, la chica estaba yendo de un lado para otro, buscando algo para arreglar el pequeño desperfecto con el cierre del vestido… ese día era una catástrofe, el peor día de su vida. Todo estaba saliendo mal.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

El día pasó rápido, caótico para algunos, tranquilo para otros, emocionante para la mayoría y normal para los que no tenía nada que ver. Y en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya era hora de que empezaran. Ai seguía a Hinata por todos lados, luchando para mantener el vestido de novia en buen estado, asegurándose de que todo estuviera en perfecto orden con la desordenada novia. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y cerró los ojos, en un intento por no gritar. Se acomodó el vestido y corrió un poco para llegar a donde estaba Hinata.

- ¡QUIETA!

Hinata se detuvo de golpe y Ai casi chocaba con ella. Bufó furiosa y tomó un broche, reacomodándolo en el peinado y arreglando el daño que le había hecho Hinata momentos antes. Caminó hasta el sillón que había en la habitación y se dejó caer, cansada de todo eso. Se sentía mal, solo quería que todo acabara y poder deshacerse de todo el estrés en la fiesta, ver a Naruto completamente ebrio (después de que Kiba o alguien le cambiara el vaso de lo que estuviera tomando por algo con alcohol), era algo que la hacía reír como nunca y que seguramente la relajaría demasiado.

Hinata jugaba con sus dedos, estaba nerviosa, no tenía idea de que hacer. Las piernas le temblaban como nunca en su vida, sentía que si salía caería al suelo porque sus piernas no la sostendrían mucho tiempo. Inhaló, Exhaló. Necesitaba tranquilizarse o haría la peor de las vergüenzas de la historia, en esa ciudad y en el mundo. Empezó a caminar y regresó al espejo, sentía que algo no estaba bien, pero Ai se había encargado de todo y si ella decía que estaba perfecta, lo estaba. Pero, maldita sea, no se sentía como una novia perfecta. Que horror. Se sentía como una lunática vestida de novia, sentía que estaba defraudando a alguien… pero no sabía a quien. Ahogó un grito de frustración, tenía ganas de arrancarse la ropa, las joyas y todo lo que tuviera que ver con esa Hinata que desconocía.

- como… ¿cómo me veo? – preguntó Hinata nerviosa

Escucharon que llamaban a la puerta, ambas voltearon a ver hacia la puerta. La delicada voz de Hinata le dio permiso de pasar y la figura de Hanabi apareció frente a ellas, tenía una extraña sonrisa en el rostro y daba pequeños brinquitos. Hinata ahogó un grito, si Hanabi ya había aparecido era por algo y sabía que era ese algo. Ai se llevó una mano a la cabeza, seguía sin entender el comportamiento de Hinata.

- ya va a empezar… Ai…

La chica de cabello negro asintió un poco y caminó hasta la puerta. Se detuvo y volteó a ver a Hinata, sonrió un poco.

- eres la novia más hermosa… – sonrió un poco – ¡nos vemos afuera!

La puerta se cerró, dejando a Hinata dentro. En cuanto sintió que ya nadie la veía se llevó las manos a la cara y ahogó otro grito estaba, demasiado, nerviosa… si eso seguía así, caería desmayada a mitad del pasillo. No, no podía desmayarse a mitad del pasillo, tal vez después, o estando enfrente… pero no a mitad del pasillo.

Todo eso empezó unos meses antes, Madara organizó una fiesta y después de algunas canciones, bromas y Sasuke pidió la atención de todos. Todo parecía una película o una broma… parecía más un sueño que la realidad. Sasuke, frente a ella, hablando por el micrófono… pidiéndole que se casara con ella. Había aceptado porque aun tenía la esperanza de volver con el, aun recordaba lo que había sido estar con el… aceptó porque el hecho de que Sasuke, hablara por el micrófono y dijera eso, era un gran avance. El era tan discreto, nunca daba de que hablar y ese día el olvidaba todo eso.

Recordaba el sentimiento de ese momento, miedo, nerviosismo, sorpresa y un poco de felicidad… pero una profunda tristeza, como si no quisiera estar con el. Pero aun así había aceptado, ignorando todas las razones que le decían que se alejara de el y le dijera que no, aceptó y se encadenó a ese destino. Recordaba lo que sintió cuando vio el anillo deslizarse por su dedo… todo lo que ella siempre había querido, que un hombre guapo y de buenos sentimientos le pidiera matrimonio, y aunque era una manera extraña para pedir matrimonio, se le hacía un poco romántico.

Pero luego apareció cierto rubio en su vida, desacomodando todo en su vida… haciéndola despertar y caer en la realidad, haciendo que se sintiera más asustada que antes. Naruto había logrado que ella recordara las cosas que había dejado enterradas, había recordado lo que era dejar de seguir las reglas… cosa que con Sasuke nunca había logrado.

Y en esos momentos sentía que aceptar la propuesta de Sasuke había sido el peor error de su vida… ahora sabía a la perfección a quien había defraudado, se había defraudado a si misma.

OOOOOOOOOO

Sasuke estaba afuera, estaba nervioso y su tío no dejaba de arreglar pequeños defectos imaginarios. Volteó a ver la puerta en la que debería estar Hinata luego regresó la atención al frente, Ai estaba nerviosa, repasando todos los puntos con Hanabi. Sonrió un poco. Ese día se iba a casar con nada más y nada menos, que Hinata Hyuuga, el sueño de muchos y el amor platónico de otros tantos…

Volteó a ver a todos lados, Ai estaba diciéndole algunas cosas a Gaara, para que no hubiera desperfectos. De pronto les dijeron que ya tenían que ir a sus lugares y el sonrió un poco. Volteó a ver a la madre de Hinata, que lo tomaba del brazo para llevarlo al altar. Volteó a ver a Ai, iba caminando del brazo de Gaara con una sonrisa. Asintió un poco y empezó a caminar… toda la espera, el nerviosismo y el estrés valieron la pena… no podía esperar a que hicieran la famosa pregunta del "si acepto". Llegó hasta su lugar y se paró derecho. De pronto Hinata apareció, acompañada de su padre…

Volteó a ver a todos los que estaban presentes, sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento. Suspiró y siguió caminando, forzando esa sonrisa que ahora adornaba su rostro. Al frente estaba Ai, con un vestido lila, que la hacía ver aún más guapa y tenía una extraña mirada… Sasuke, con una extraña sonrisa de medio lado y viéndola caminar… y… ¿Gaara? no tenía idea de que hacía Gaara ahí… No pudo preguntarse nada más o siquiera responder la primera pregunta, ya que su padre la soltó y el sacerdote empezó a hablar.

- estamos reunidos hoy…

Y automáticamente se puso en modo de apagado… solo podía pensar en el miedo que tenía, las ganas de llorar que la atormentaban y el temblor en las piernas. Además sentía nauseas y que en algún momento caería al suelo inconsciente… que feo era todo eso. Volteó a ver a Ai, estaba un poco alejada de ahí y tenía la mirada clavada en el piso. Suspiró y volteó a ver a Sasuke… el estaba como si nada, hasta se veía desesperado porque ya se dijeran las palabras mágicas…

Bien… uno, Hinata había llegado al altar. Dos, Ai no había hecho un escándalo solo porque el idiota de Naruto decidió dejar a Gaara en su lugar. Tres, Hinata estaba al borde del llanto. Cuatro… bueno, le costaba admitirlo… pero estaba nervioso. Y cinco… ya quería escuchar esas palabras que tanto esperaba… y al parecer hacían todo lo posible por retrasarse.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Levantó la mirada y volteó a ver el reloj… ¡que frustración sentía! Pero no podía hacer nada, Sasuke había jurado cuidar de ella… que haría que fuera feliz y el aceptó, solo por no meter a Sasuke en problemas. La boda ya había iniciado, el no se había presentado y ahora estaba sentado en la fuente y viendo las monedas que había ahí. Se sentía el hombre menos capaz en toda la tierra, si su madre estuviera viva ya lo hubiera regañado y lo hubiera llevado a la iglesia para que detuviera todo… Ojalá que su vida amorosa hubiera sido igual de perfecta a la de sus padres… sin complicaciones, ni pruebas tan difíciles.

- Hinata…

Suspiró y metió la mano en su bolsillo, buscando algo en el. Se quedó quieto unos momentos viendo a la nada. El agua reflejaba el sol sobre el, haciendo que en momentos todo su cuerpo tuviera brillos que se movían y distorsionaban un poco sus gestos. Sacó la mano de su bolsillo y apretó un poco el puño, sintiendo la moneda dentro de el. Dios, estaba desesperado. Cerró los ojos y se llevó el puño a su corazón.

- deseo…

Hacer eso le parecía estúpido, pero no tenía nada que perder, además estupidez era su segundo nombre, sino es que el primero. Se quedó en silencio unos momentos y luego arrojó la moneda, sin siquiera abrir los ojos. Escuchó el sonido de la moneda golpeando con el agua y abrió los ojos. Sonrió, que ironía… se había burlado de Ai por huir de su boda y ahora el deseaba que Hinata siguiera sus pasos… Que mal amigo era, debería de estarles deseando lo mejor a ella y a Sasuke, no esperando a que Hinata se fuera de la boda o que algo pasara y todo se cancelara, así podría regresar al lado de su ojiperla.

Está bien… la amaba y la amaba con locura… Dios, era capaz de ir a la iglesia y gritar ese "yo me opongo" que se escuchaba en todas las películas y telenovelas en las que el hombre se arrepentía, corría al altar, detenía todo y se iba con su damisela en brazos. Y vivían felices para siempre… ¡PATRAÑAS! Ese no era el caso… Sasuke se casaba con Hinata y punto… Vaya momento para darse cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Hinata, el día de su boda, que inoportuno era su estúpido corazón.

Pateó con fuerza la fuente, ni siquiera le importó el dolor que sintió… su enojo era más grande en esos momentos. Se sentó en la fuente y se despeinó el cabello, se aflojó la corbata, se desfajó y se quitó el saco… Sentía como si una bestia estuviera enjaulada dentro de el y que estuviera removiéndose en su jaula, pidiendo a gritos salir de su prisión. Respiró profundo y apretó los puños… no podía, simplemente no podía… era la boda de su mejor amigo, además… se suponía que el estaba enamorado de Sakura. Dios, esas pequeñas salidas con Hinata lo habían hecho darse cuenta, demasiado tarde, de lo que sentía por ella… ¡pero que estúpido!

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Se quedaron en silencio, escuchando al padre hablar… ya se acercaba el momento, faltaba menos. Ai tenía los ojos abiertos y un semblante, aparentemente, tranquilo. Respiraba profundo, intentando calmarse… no quería hacer una estupidez por la cual se arrepentiría luego. Gaara solo veía las reacciones de Ai… le resultaba extraño, si no estuviera comprometido con ella pensaría que estaba enamorada de Sasuke.

Sakura veía todo preocupada, una extraña sensación se alojaba en su estómago y en su pecho, por alguna extraña razón tenía ganas de llorar… seguramente estaba sentimental, las bodas la ponían así o eso quería pensar. Pero por otro lado se preocupaba por Naruto, no se había presentado a la boda y al parecer nadie sabía con exactitud que había pasado… y el chico no contestaba sus llamadas. Había ido a la boda por el y el muy maldito no iba.

Hinata estaba rogando por que todo eso acabara de una buena vez, quería arrancarse el vestido y llorar como nunca lo había hecho en todo lo que llevaba de vida. Lo sabía, faltaba menos para que ese momento llegara… para que el momento en que los declararan marido y mujer llegara… Que horror, estaba decidido odiaba las bodas, se sentía tan extraña… demasiados sentimientos encontrados. Ella siempre había soñado que el día de su boda sería la mujer más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra y que su sonrisa sería tan grande que no podría ocultarla pero no era así. Tenía miedo, quería llorar, salir corriendo, perderse por ahí… o dejar de ser ella.

Sasuke estaba viendo a Hinata, con una extraña mueca. Ai estaba enviándole extrañas miradas, odiaba a sus malditos familiares y más cuando los conocía a la perfección. Respiró profundo y volteó a ver a Hinata de nuevo, ya casi… un poco más y esas palabras llegarían a sus oídos. Se sentía frustrado, ya quería que le hicieran esa pregunta y esperaba que no hubiera algún idiota que llegara gritando el yo me opongo, no quería que ese día quedara marcado con un enorme borlote por culpa de alguien.

Respiró profundo e intentó echar fuera todos los nervios con el aire que exhalaba. Por primera vez en su vida estaba hecho una bola de nervios, juraría que las piernas empezarían a temblarle si no se tranquilizaba pronto… las bodas eran algo demasiado serio.

- Uchiha Sasuke, ¿aceptas a Hinata como tu futura esposa?

El corazón de Hinata y Sasuke dio un pequeño vuelco. El chico volteó a ver a Hinata y sonrió un poco, la tomó de la mano y se la acarició un poco… aquella escena era tan romántica para muchos y lastimaría a unos cuantos. Hinata sentía que se moría, Sasuke estaba nervioso pero seguro de su respuesta, Sakura se esforzaba por que las lágrimas no se deslizaran por sus mejillas y por mantener esa sonrisa falsa y Ai parecía estar a punto de salir corriendo de ahí.

- ¿Uchiha Sasuke?

La voz del sacerdote resonó por todo el lugar. Todas las miradas estaban sobre Sasuke, Madara estaba a punto de salir corriendo y obligar a Sasuke a decir que si, no podía dejar que el imbécil arruinara eso por nervios. Hiashi estaba un poco nervioso, aquel silencio era demasiado extraño, pero no conocía mucho a Sasuke, así que podría esperarse cualquier cosa de el. Sakura apretó su bolso, estaba enojada y dolida, no sabía si el lo hacía por burlarse y ganar esa silenciosa batalla, bajó la mirada unos momentos y luego buscó a Ino, necesitaba un abrazo de esa rubia en ese instante.

Hinata contuvo la respiración, no sabía si eran sus nervios o si Sasuke se estaba tardando en contestar a propósito, pero aquello la estaba matando lentamente. Tenía ganas de gritarle a Sasuke que ya contestara, para que no la hiciera sufrir de esa manera, pero no podía, los nervios y su timidez eran más fuertes que toda esa desesperación.

- yo…

Todos voltearon a verlo, parecía que estaba haciendo eso a propósito… solo por hacerlos comer ansias. Soltó a Hinata y dio un pequeño paso para atrás. Ante la atenta mirada de la atónita novia, su tío (al borde de sufrir un colapso), el padre de la novia (que parecía que estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque) y todos en esa iglesia. Incluso Gaara había volteado a ver a Sasuke, sorprendido. Y Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, sentía que aquello era una broma que le estaban jugando sus sentidos.

- no…

Todos voltearon a verlo sorprendidos. Hinata se sentía que caería al suelo en cualquier momento, se llevó una mano al pecho y agachó un poco el rostro. Ai dejó salir un extraño suspiro. Sasuke sonrió un poco y dio otro paso hacia atrás, regresando su mano a su lado.

- ¿qué? – preguntaron Madara y Hiashi

Volteó a verlos a todos, cada vez daba un paso más hacia atrás, alejándose de Hinata – no me quiero casar contigo, Hinata…

Todos parecían estar en shock. Se escuchaban varios comentarios por todo el lugar, algunos de sorpresa, otros confundidos… demasiadas emociones encerradas en un mismo lugar. Hinata dio un paso hacia atrás, se sentía completamente aturdida, las palabras de Sasuke retumbaban con fuerza en su cabeza. Dio un paso hacia atrás y sintió las manos de Ai en sus hombros. Gaara solo atinó a quedarse en silencio y ver a Sasuke alejarse de ahí.

- eres libre Hinata…

Todos voltearon a ver a Hinata, pero en su lugar solo quedaba una sorprendida chica de cabello negro, que veía a la puerta de la iglesia. Hinata había salido corriendo de ahí, con las lágrimas resbalando sobre sus mejillas y quitando el maquillaje de poco en poco. Su pequeño y débil llanto se escuchó por todo el lugar unos momentos, acompañando el sonido de los tacones al golpear el suelo, marcando la rapidez y la fuerza de sus pasos. Después de unos momentos todo estuvo callado y la imagen de Hinata alejándose de ahí era cada vez más lejana.

- ¡Hinata! - Gritó Ai

Empezó a correr pero algo la detuvo, volteó a ver al que la sujetaba del brazo y vio a Gaara. La veía con una mirada seria, que le decía que no era el mejor momento. Bajó la mirada y volteó a verlos a todos, luego a Sasuke y al final vio a la puerta de la iglesia… aun podía ver a Hinata alejarse de ahí… Bajó el rostro unos momentos y sr giró para voltear a ver a Sasuke.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Salió corriendo, con cuidado de no pisar el vestido para no caerse, aunque en momentos sentía que se iría de bruces contra el suelo. Las lágrimas rodaban una tras otra sobre sus mejillas, limpiando el maquillaje de su rostro, trayendo cada vez más un sentimiento de bienestar indescriptible. El cabello poco a poco se le fue soltando, algunos mechones ya cubrían sus hombros y su espalda. Sabía que la gente la estaba viendo y que estaba hablando de ella, pero, vamos, en ese momento era lo que menos le importaba.

Siguió corriendo, escuchando el sonido de sus tacones… era como música para sus oídos, le recordaban que cada vez estaba más lejos de esa horrible iglesia y de todas esas personas… le recordaban que se estaba alejando de un destino que no quería y que estaba feliz de saber que no le correspondía. Cerró los ojos y jaló aire… necesitaba seguir corriendo. Abrió los ojos y se detuvo poco a poco, clavando su mirada en un solo punto…

Él…

Estaba sentado, con la cabeza gacha… ¡totalmente desarreglado! La corbata rodeaba su cuello y el nudo había desaparecido, las mangas las tenía dobladas hasta poco antes de los codos, estaba desfajado de unas partes, el saco quien sabe donde estaba, su cabello estaba tan despeinado como siempre, los primeros tres botones de la camisa desabrochados. Dentro de todo ese desastre, se veía bien… llámenle mal gusto o como quieran, pero ella estaba enamorada de el y no le importaba nada.

Empezó a caminar, dirigiéndose hasta el, cada que daba un paso su corazón se esforzaba por latir con más fuerza. No le importaba que la viera en ese estado… seguramente del peinado no quedaba nada, es más, juraría que parecía que se acababa de levantar; del maquillaje ni se diga, las lágrimas habían corrido el rímel y sabe dios que manchas tenía en la cara… el pobre vestido ya estaba sucio en la parte de abajo, el velo se le estaba cayendo, el collar desacomodado y la respiración entrecortada… ¡parecía una novia demente, solo le faltaba un cuchillo o una pistola, y lista para una película de terror de esas de matanzas brutales!

Respiró profundamente, sus pulmones le pedían a gritos algo de aire y su corazón un descanso entre todas esas carreras.

- Naruto…

Que lindo se escuchaba cuando ella decía su nombre… una sonrisa cruzó por su rostro, la voz de Hinata era tan dulce… tan tranquila. Se quedó así unos momentos y luego sacudió la cabeza, ahora alucinaba, no podía creerlo, ¿tan desesperado estaba? Suspiró y se levantó de la fuente, iría a la iglesia, tal vez aun estaban ahí, aunque ya se hubiera acabado todo y no hubiera nada por haber. Por lo menos quería verla una última vez, antes de resignarse a que la había perdido por estúpido y por salir con sus estupideces.

Se levantó y se detuvo, alucinaba… si, eso era. Alucinaba a Hinata parada frente a el, con el vestido y todo lo que eso implicaba. Que hermosa se veía… aun con el cabello completamente despeinado, el vestido sucio, el velo a punto de caerse… y el maquillaje corrido por… ¿lágrimas? Un momento… ¿había llorado? ¿Por qué demonios la alucinaba así? Acaso no podía alucinarla feliz, diciéndole… "Naruto yo te amo como a nadie en este mundo y quiero que te cases conmigo" Nah, seguramente su jodida mente retorcida le diría… "AMO A SASUKE" o algo así…

- Naruto… quieres…

Volteó a verla sin comprender… ¿no estaba alucinando?… ¡MIERDA ESO ERA REAL! Se sentía feliz, ella estaba ahí, frente a el y no con el teme… punto para Naruto, marcador, Naruto 1 Sasuke 0. Recordó lo que había empezado a decir y volteó a verla un poco confundido y con la duda clara en los ojos

- ¿que cosa?

- quieres… ¿casarte conmigo?

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Hinata, aun sentía que el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza y que la respiración le faltaba, pero no importaba. Había corrido todo eso para preguntarle eso y esas pequeñeces no la detendrían ahora. No quería arrepentirse después… Por primera vez en su vida mandaba su timidez al carajo, ese rubio movía montañas. Volteó a verlo, en esos momentos el semblante de Naruto estaba en blanco, no tenía idea de que demonios estaba pasando por su mente.

Se quedó en silencio, procesando la información… que por alguna extraña razón no terminaban de llegar a su cerebro. Hinata… quiere… casarse… conmigo… Esas palabras no tenían sentido, ¿demonios porque esas palabras no las entendía? Ni siquiera sentía haberlas escuchado antes, parecían nuevas para el… aunque estaba seguro que ya las había escuchado, pero por alguna razón no las podía entender. La volteó a ver, estuvo a punto de preguntarle la razón de esas palabras, pero su sonrisa lo hizo quedarse sin habla de nuevo. Hinata… quiere… casarse… conmigo… ¡SANTA MADRE! ¡SE QUERÍA CASAR CON EL! ¡CON EL! ¡SI! Estaba feliz… tan feliz como un niño al recibir un dulce… ¡no! Tan feliz como un niño en navidad, halloween, su cumpleaños y cualquier cosa de esas JUNTAS. O como una tortuga con rueditas… ¡MIERDA! Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro… Naruto 1000000000000000000 Sasuke 0

- ¿De verdad?

Ella asintió y el solo pudo correr a ella, quería abrazarla y no soltarla nunca. La tomó del rostro y la besó… había soñado tantas veces con rosar esos labios y por fin lo lograba… ¡JODER! ¡ERA MUCHO MEJOR QUE EN ESOS SUEÑOS! No cabía en si mismo de tanta felicidad… ¡ERA EL MEJOR DÍA DE SU VIDA! Estaba comprometido y había besado a Hinata ¡TODO EN EL MISMO MOMENTO! ¡Que noviazgo, cortejo, ni que madres! ¡No señor! Se separó de ella y le alejó el cabello de la cara, la vio a los ojos y carraspeó un poco.

- creo que eso me corresponde a mi… – Se hincó y tomó la mano de Hinata, ante la asombrada y divertida mirada de la ojiperla – ¿aceptarías a este hombre como tu esposo? – preguntó

Hinata asintió un poco y se mordió el labio inferior, se sentía como una niña pequeña después de recibir un premio.

- entonces… Hinata Hyuuga – se metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y sacó una cajita negra de terciopelo - ¿aceptas casarte conmigo?

Hinata se quedó en completo silencio, viendo como el rubio abría la cajita, mostrando el anillo que había dentro. Sintió como las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, la respiración se le agitó un poco y su corazón latió con fuerza como momentos antes. Se hincó frente al rubio, con la mirada clavada en el anillo de compromiso, no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

- ¡a-acepto!

Una sonrisa enorme adornó el rostro del rubio – ¿¡EN SERIO!

Asintió con fuerza – ¡SI!

Naruto volvió a tomar el rostro de la ojiperla con sus manos y la besó, estaba feliz, feliz, feliz, feliz… cada vez estaba más seguro de que antes no había conocido la felicidad. Se alejó de Hinata, tomó el anillo y lo deslizó por el dedo de la ojiperla, sintiendo como sus delicadas manos temblaban bajo las suyas. Tomó la mano de Hinata y observó el anillo unos momentos, se inclinó un poco y le dio un beso en la mano a Hinata. Volteó a verla y le sonrió.

Empezaron a bailar un vals imaginario, ante las miradas confundidas de algunas personas que pasaban por ahí.

Después de la tormenta viene la calma… pero de algo estaban seguros, ese era el mejor día de sus vidas.

* * *

¡aaaaah! Maldita sea, aun no le entiendo a esto DX hahaha como sea, ¿merezco algún comentario?  
Espero y les haya gustado esta humilde historia... espero cualquier tipo de comentarios(:

**Feliz Navidad y Próspero año nuevo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Esta historia es toda mía, si quieres publicarla en otro lado, avisame antes o sufrirás...

El día de mi boda.  
Capítulo 2: Sakura y Sasuke

* * *

Ese era el peor día de su vida. Estaba enojada. No había podido dormir, por más que lo intentara. ¡Joder! Sasuke se casaba, con nada más y nada menos que Hinata Hyuuga, hija y heredera de una de las empresas más fuertes en el continente asiático. Y ella, era Sakura Haruno, hija de un matrimonio de clase media-baja y oncóloga en un hospital común y corriente, con un salario que apenas y alcanzaba para ella y uno que otro lujo.

Definitivamente nunca podría compararse a Hinata, en ningún aspecto. Hinata era educada, cauta, sincera, humilde, sencilla, inteligente, delicada… entre otras cosas. Y ella era gritona, mandona, enojona, bipolar, grosera, impaciente… y muchas otras cosas.

Recordaba todas las veces que había dado vueltas en la cama, se había enredado en las sábanas y al intentar salir cayó al suelo, golpeándose fuerte el costado derecho y la cabeza. Esa era otra razón para esta cabreada ese día, tenía sueño, unas ojeras horribles y una hermosa marca amoratada en su brazo derecho.

Se levantó del suelo, decidida a empezar a arreglarse. Después de recibir un fuerte impacto que la hizo más consciente de su realidad, se quedó en el suelo, sin moverse más que para verse el brazo y comprobar que tenía esa mancha en el. Y después de eso solo se quedó divagando entre todos los recuerdos que tenía con Sasuke, su primera mirada, la vez que lo conoció, su primer beso, su primer abrazo, como le fascinaban esas llamadas a altas horas de la madrugada. La voz de Sasuke al teléfono, como se volvía ronca cuando ya casi se quedaba dormido. La última vez que habían estado juntos… mierda, se arrepentía tanto, le había jurado no volver a verlo y en una fiesta pierde el control y había jurado que el estaba a punto de decirle que no se casaba, pero eso solo eran alucinaciones suyas… y a partir de ese día lo había evadido. Se limpió las lágrimas, con un movimiento agresivo, estaba enojada. No. Dolida.

Entró a la ducha y se quitó la ropa con un jalón, sintiendo como las lágrimas volvían a empapar sus mejillas… mejor que salieran en esos momentos y no en la ceremonia, no quería delatar tremenda debilidad frente al imbécil de Sasuke. Volteó a ver su reflejo, no se parecía en nada a la chica que irradiaba felicidad tres meses antes… antes de que Sasuke llegara y le dijera que le había propuesto matrimonio a Hinata y que se iban a casar. Hace tres meses ella era una mujer segura, feliz, plena, con una vida… desde entonces se había encerrado en su apartamento, cortando todo contacto con todo mundo, incluso con Ino y Naruto, que eran los más insistentes en saber que le pasaba. Pero no pasaba nada, todo estaba perfecto, a los ojos de los demás, ella solo era una doctora que conocía a Hinata por una simple coincidencia.

Recordó el día que recibió la invitación, Sasuke se había tomado la molestia de invitarla… maldito animal… estúpido, jodido Uchiha, BESTIA, o algo así había dicho ella al leer la invitación.

- que vivan los novios…

Que irónico.

Sasuke estaba en su casa, viéndose al espejo mientras su tío le terminaba de acomodar algunas cosas en el traje, era muy importante la primera impresión ese día. Además no quería nada de desperfectos, todo tenía que salir de acuerdo a los planes, sin ningún contratiempo de ningún tipo. Aquello lo mareaba, estaba harto… un nudo por aquí, una arruga por acá, un callo fuera de su lugar; su tío ya parecía una vieja, menos mal que uno solo se casaba una vez en la vida… bueno, había excepciones. Sasuke solo rodaba la mirada, mientras escuchaba el largo sermón de su tío, que la vida de esposo era diferente, que pobre de el si lo veía con otra, pobre de el si daba de que hablar, Sakura los medios estarán sobre ustedes, no hagas nada idiota. Patrañas.

Se alejó de su tío, tomó su teléfono móvil y se fue hasta la letra S, Sakura era la primera persona que tenía en la lista. Cerró unos momentos los ojos, aun podía recordar el día en que le había dicho que se casaba. Ese había sido uno de los peores días de su vida.

_- ¿qué tu que?_

_Su voz sonaba extraña, un poco más grave de lo normal. Sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos y fijos en los de el, tenía un extraño brillo y eran enmarcados por unas cejas juntas._

_- Sasuke… repite lo que dijiste_

_- me voy a casar con Hinata…_

_Silencio. Sakura se había quedado en un completo y extraño silencio, parecía que procesaba la información o intentaba decodificarla, buscándole el significado a esas palabras. Sus ojos estaban clavados en el lugar en el que antes había estado el, que ahora caminaba a donde estaba ella, un poco preocupado… parecía que Sakura ni siquiera respiraba. Tomó el delicado rostro entre sus manos y la acarició un poco, la mirada de Sakura se posó sobre el, viéndolo como si fuera un completo extraño. Una lágrima se deslizó por las mejillas de Sakura. Demonios, esa mirada dolía y la lágrima era algo aun peor. Y de un momento a otro, sintió un fuerte golpe en la cara, que lo obligó a mirar al lado contrario._

_- Sakura, ¿qué demonios?_

_Lo vio incrédula y negó vehemente - ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS? NO, ESO TE LO PREGUNTO YO A TI, ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS? ¡ERES UN IBÉCIL! ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE, NO QUIERO!_

_Sintió los fuertes golpes que le daba ella, en su rostro no había ni una sola lágrima, ahora solo había una fuerte ira, que quería descargar por medio de los golpes. El se cubrió un poco, costaba admitirlo, pero esos golpes si dolían. Seguía viendo como los brazos de Sakura se dirigían a su pecho, dándole golpes y empujones que lo obligaban a caminar hasta la puerta. Ella solo le lanzaba improperios e incluso juraría que le deseó la muerte. Sakura lo hizo a un lado abrió la puerta, lo tomó del brazo y empezó a empujarlo._

_- Sakura… esto no tiene porque terminar con…_

_- ¡jódete, maldito bastardo hijo de perra! _

_- Sakura…_

_Ella se llevó las manos a la cabeza – ¡LÁRGATE DE MI CASA, NO VUELVAS NUNCA! ¡TE ODIO SASUKE UCHIHA, TE ODIO!_

_Y la siguiente imagen fue la de la puerta cerrarse ante el, con un fuerte portazo que resonó por todo el pasillo._

Definitivamente después de eso, había dudado volver a verla… pero la vio en una ocasión. Guardó su móvil y caminó hasta el auto, ya era hora de ir a la iglesia. No dejó de pensar en Sakura, en ningún momento… había sido un idiota al pedirle matrimonio a Hinata. Y ¿por qué? ¿Por miedo a su tío? No, no era miedo a su tío, era estar harto de todos sus estúpidos comentarios y todos sus planes, ya quería acabar con eso. Se puso a recordar todo lo que tenía que hacer.

Caminar al altar…

Sakura llorando.

Mirar a Hinata…

Sakura llorando.

Decir: si, acepto…

Sakura llorando…

Llegó a la iglesia y echó una mirada rápida por todo el lugar antes de entrar, no entendía porque esperaba verla, si después de todo no habían quedado bien. Además, esa invitación era como una puñalada directo en el estómago, si eso se lo hubieran hecho a el, hubiera muerto de rabia y le hubiera partido la madre al imbécil que se la envió. Pero, Sakura no era así, ella era de las que te daban esa bofetada con guante blanco… y antes o después te daba un fuerte golpe en la cara y una patada en la entrepierna.

Su tío no dejaba de arreglarle los desperfectos, que no sabía como demonios podía verlos, cada cinco segundos había algo que acomodar. Suspiró un poco y vio todo el lugar, Naruto acababa de avisarle que no asistiría y Ai le estaba diciendo a Gaara que hacer. Sonrió un poco y se quedó en silencio.

Se sentó en un sillón, con mucho cuidado de no arrugar el vestido y justo después de llamar a una agencia para que pasaran por ella… no podía llegar en taxi, llamaría demasiado la atención y eso era algo que no quería. Volteó a ver a todos lados, estaba frustrada… aquel día no era el mejor de su vida, Sasuke se iba a casar y no había nada que pudiera hacer, el ya había elegido con quien compartir su vida y no era ella. Suspiró un poco y se llevó una mano a la frente, acomodándose el cabello en el tocado. Apretó los puños y se levantó, esperaría a que el auto llegara por ella y se iría a la ceremonia, estaba dolida y enojada… pero no dejaría que los demás pensaran que estaba mal por eso. Si Naruto se daba cuenta de que ella no había ido, estaba jodidamente frita y más porque el rubio era idiota pero se había dado cuenta de que algo raro pasaba entre Sasuke y ella.

Caminó hasta la pequeña recepción de su edificio y le sonrió a la recepcionista, una mujer joven de cabello rubio y ojos marrones, muy amable. Se quedó en silencio, pensando en todo lo que había pasado esos últimos tres meses, recordando lo que había sentido al echar a Sasuke de su apartamento, aunque hubiera preferido tomarlo entre sus brazos, besarlo y no dejarlo ir nunca. Mierda. Se arrepentía. Se frotó un poco la frente y volteó a ver hacia afuera, la gente pasaba con sonrisas en los labios… por laguna razón eso le molestaba de sobremanera.

Unos minutos después llegó su auto, ni muy simple ni muy llamativo, algo… neutro. Suspiró y caminó hasta el auto, subió con cuidado y se desconectó del mundo durante todo el viaje, iba pensando en el "me voy a casar con Hinata" y el dolor que eso la hacía sentir.

El auto se detuvo, salió y volteó a ver todo el lugar, por fuera no había muchos arreglos, pero por dentro era otro cuento. Caminó hasta una de las bancas del centro y se sentó, pegada a la orilla contraria del pasillo por el que pasarían los novios. Suspiró un esperó a que todo eso empezara, para poder cerrar un ciclo de su vida y abrir otro, una nueva vida, una nueva Sakura… un nuevo corazón. Apretó su bolso cuando notó la ausencia del rubio, en su lugar estaba Gaara y parecía que no tenía ni idea de donde estaba el rubio.

Una extraña sensación se alojaba en su estómago y su pecho, además tenía ganas de llorar. Sentimentalismo, las bodas la ponían así, siempre… y esa en especial. Llamó a Naruto varias veces y bufó al notar que sus llamadas no eran respondidas, había ido a esa boda por el y el muy maldito no iba. Que amigos, señores, que amigos.

Su mirada divagó por el lugar, buscando a Naruto. Viendo a Ino observar los arreglos con una aparente tranquilidad. Viendo lo hermosa y radiante que se veía Hinata. Viendo la sonrisa en los padres de Hinata y la sonrisa en el tío de Sasuke. Mierda. Sasuke. La había visto por una fracción de segundo, con esa mirada tan gélida que congelaría a cualquiera. Ella lo volteó a ver y le regresó la mirada, aun más fría y cargada de odio. Sintió su corazón contraerse y apretó un poco sus puños, no podía echarse a llorar solo porque si en la iglesia… tenía que ser fuerte, ella era una mujer fuerte. Eran sus nervios o esa ceremonia conspiraba en su contra, sentía la mirada de Sasuke posarse sobre ella en momentos, el muy cabrón se estaba burlando de ella. El que ríe al último ríe mejor.

- Uchiha Sasuke, ¿aceptas a Hinata como tu futura esposa?

Mierda. Apretó un poco su bolso.

Sonrió un poco y tomó a Hinata de la mano, estaba nervioso y necesitaba trasmitirle un poco de fuerzas a la ojiperla. ¿A quien quería engañar? Justo en ese momento se había dado cuenta de lo que era casarse, no quería, no quería y no podía, pero tenía que hacerlo, no había marcha atrás. Le acarició la mano, esperaba que ella pudiera transmitirle fuerzas y seguridad para ese jodido si, un jodido si, solo un si… podía decirlo. Si. No, mierda, no podía. Notó como todos volteaban a verlo un poco asustados, incluso Hinata parecía que contenía la respiración… demonios, eso le recordaba tanto a aquel día, esa mirada de "esto está acabando con mi vida" era la misma que la de Sakura aquel día.

Contuvo la respiración y sentía como su corazón latía con fuerzas y de pronto paraba en seco. ¿Qué demonios estaba esperando ese imbécil? ¿Se estaba burlando de ella acaso? Su fuerza de voluntad no podía fallarle, echarse a llorar era un lujo que no podía darse, además necesitaba mantener esa sonrisa llena de felicidad y ternura, obviamente sentimientos falsos, lo que en realidad sentía era asco, miedo, dolor y coraje… sobre todo coraje.

- ¿Uchiha Sasuke?

Mierda. Estaba tardando demasiado en contestar y eso era un poco sospechoso. Por alguna razón su boca se negaba a abrirse, no era miedo… de eso estaba seguro. Además le había sorprendido ver a Sakura, sentada en una de las bancas, con una sonrisa llena de ternura, parecía que disfrutaba verlos casarse. ¿Acaso nunca le había importado? ¿Qué ya había olvidado todo lo que pasaron juntos? Mierda, el ni siquiera podía olvidar lo que sentía cuando ella lo miraba y le sonreía, a el no a ellos.

Sakura apretó su bolso, estaba enojada y dolida, no sabía si el lo hacía por burlarse y ganar esa silenciosa batalla, bajó la mirada unos momentos y luego buscó a Ino, necesitaba un abrazo de esa rubia en ese instante… y definitivamente tendría que contarle sobre su relación con el Uchiha, aunque eso significara que se quedara sorda o muriera por los constantes gritos de la rubia. Respiró profundo y levantó la mirada. De nuevo Sasuke desviaba la mirada y en esos momentos una sonrisa de medio lado apareció en el rostro del azabache. Sintió como su corazón se encogía, el estaba feliz con ella. Sintió algo tibio golpear su pierna y agachó el rostro, había una mancha oscura en su vestido, luego otra, otra más y otra más. Mierda… estaba llorando…

- yo…

Cerró los ojos e intentó no encogerse en la silla. Sentía como sus hombros se convulsionaban, sin que ella pudiera hacer algo por detenerlos. No había podido evitar que las lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos, pero tenía que ponerles un alto a la voz de ya. Respiró profundo y volteó a ver hacia la pared, se secó las lágrimas y levantó la mirada, adornó su rostro con la misma sonrisa de antes y volteó a ver a los novios. Sintió un algo extraño en el pecho. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, sentía que aquello era una broma que le estaban jugando sus sentidos. _Sasuke ¿qué significa esto?_

Bien, había podido pronunciar ya una palabra, lo siguiente sería fácil. Soltó con cuidado a Hinata, viendo como ella lo volteaba a ver, con una mirada llena de pánico y confusión. Dio un paso hacia atrás, sonrió un poco de nuevo y volteó a ver a su tío por unos minutos. Ya no quería seguirlo, no iba a terminar con su vida y la de Hinata de ese modo, además, todo por un estúpido capricho, no dejaría que su tío engañara a los Hyuuga y se quedara con la empresa. Y tampoco dejaría que decidiera sobre su vida.

- no – dio otro paso hacia atrás y su brazo regresó a su costado, lentamente – no me quiero casar contigo, Hinata

Tuvo el valor de decir que no y de dejar libre a la ojiperla, cuando vio la lágrima que se deslizaba por las mejillas de Sakura. Ella aun no lo olvidaba, así que tenía una oportunidad, aunque estaba seguro que no sería fácil ganársela de nuevo, pero iba a luchar… vaya, empezaba a sonar como Naruto. Volteó a ver a Hinata, estaba seguro que en los brazos del rubio estaría bien. Sonrió un poco, no era un idiota, además se había dado cuenta de lo que el rubio sentía por la ojiperla, en el momento en que le pidió matrimonio a Hinata, Naruto se había quedado pasmado y como un muerto viviente por el resto de la noche.

Sintió que el corazón dejaba de latirle. ¿Qué había pasado? Cerró los ojos, respiró profundo, se calmó un poco y los volvió a abrir. No. No estaba alucinando, ese no era un intento de su corazón desesperado para no sufrir tanto, de verdad estaba pasando. Se puso de pie y volteó a ver a Hinata, ella parecía estar igual que ella, pobre mujer. Sus piernas temblaban, su corazón latía con fuerza y las palabras de Sasuke le taladraban los oídos, además de que retumbaban en su mente como enormes tambores. No… eso no eran tambores.

- eres libre Hinata…

Ese comentario la hizo despertar de trance, lo que había creído eran tamborazos, era el sonido de los tacones de la ojiperla al golpear el suelo. Había salido corriendo de ahí, escuchó su débil llanto, aquello seguramente la había destrozado. Volteó a ver a Sasuke, el ya estaba cerca del pasillo, alejado de todos y la veía fijamente. Su corazón dio un vuelco y sintió que todo le daba vueltas, mierda, ¿acaso se iba a desmayar? Sintió algo extraño, toda fuerza en su cuerpo la abandonaba… ¿acaso se iba a morir?

Después de que Hinata se fuera, buscó desesperado a cierta chica de cabello rosa. Estaba parada y había unas tres o cuatro personas cerca de ahí, todas las demás estaban en el pasillo o fuera de la iglesia. De pronto esos ojos jade, se posaron sobre el. Esa mirada estaba llena de sorpresa, duda, miedo, tristeza, incredulidad y felicidad. Sabía que estaba incrédula, el aun no podía creer lo que había pasado, aunque el había dicho que no, sentía que eso había sido como una segunda personalidad. Una persona que estaba encerrada en el fondo de su ser, desde hace tres meses y ahora salía para evitar una estupidez… una segunda estupidez. Lo siguiente pasó en una fracción de segundo y el se encontraba corriendo a toda velocidad, Sakura sonrió un poco y luego su cuerpo la abandonó a su suerte.

- ¡SAKURA!

Su grito llamó la atención de unos cuantos, seguramente de las pocas personas que no estaban al cien por ciento con el asunto de la ojiperla. Llegó a tiempo para evitar que ella callera al suelo y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Buscó desesperado su mirada, ella le regaló una, cargada de enojo y confusión. Sabía que tenían la mirada de algunas personas sobre ellos y la mayoría estaba empezando a hacer comentarios. La abrazó con fuerza y cerró los ojos.

Sakura estaba pasmada, unos momentos estaba a punto de desmayarse, luego Sasuke estaba con ella, le dedicaba una mirada llena de amor y preocupación… y luego la abrazaba con fuerza, como si no quisiera perderla… méndigo Uchiha bipolar.

- ¿quién es ella?

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Sakura agachó la mirada y sintió como Sasuke se alejaba de ella. Se mordió el labio, ese era un buen momento para tirar la toalla, estaba segura que Sasuke nunca la defendería frente a su tío… porque ella no era nadie a comparación de Sasuke. Se alejó un poco de Sasuke y volteó a ver al hombre que estaba frente a ellos, se veía seguro, imponente y hosco. Tan solo verlo le había dado miedo.

- tienes que ir a buscar a Hinata y seguir con esto…

- casi se…

- seguramente fue la emoción del momento – lo tomó por la espalda – ahora, déjala sentada – se giró y tronó los dedos, Ino asintió y corrió a donde estaba el hombre – acompáñala – le dijo a la rubia y se giró hacia Sasuke – y tu vas por Hinata

Se quedó en silencio unos minutos y volteó a ver a Sakura, aun había restos de lágrimas en su rostro y parecía conocer a la rubia. Volteó a ver a su tío, el hombre enarcó una ceja y le enseñó la dirección en la que estaba la puerta de la iglesia, esperando a que dejara a la pelirrosa y se fuera detrás de la novia. Volteó a verla de nuevo y suspiró, tenía ganas de agarrar a Sakura, desaparecerse de ahí y no volver a saber nunca de su tío, ni las empresas, ni la boda… no quería saber de nada que lo amenazara con alejarlo de Sakura.

- ¿qué esperas?

- me aseguro que esté bien… y busco a Hinata…

- ¡NO! – apretó un puño y lo blandió en el aire unos momentos – la dejas, te largas de aquí, buscas a Hinata, regresas, te casas y luego a saber como está… esa

Bajó la mirada unos momentos, estaba enojada. Al parecer era un imán para humillaciones de parte de los Uchiha, primero Sasuke le decía que se casaba y luego su tío le decía "esa". Juntó las cejas enojada y apretó los puños, no era de la alta sociedad, no tenía dinero, ni corona… ni muchos artículos en las revistas de negocios. Pero tenía dignidad y a diferencia de ellos, ella salvaba la vida de pequeños con cáncer… o podrías llamarle orgullo. Separó los labios para defenderse.

- _esa_, es a la mujer que amo y me quedo con ella hasta saber que está bien

Ino se quedó en completo silencio… se había perdido de algo, ENORME. Se sentía como la vez que su padre y ella llegaron 15 minutos tarde a la película "al filo de la oscuridad". Madara apretó la quijada con fuerza, Sasuke era un insolente y esa tipeja no iba a hacer nada para que esa boda no se llevara a cabo.

Sasuke empezó a caminar, ignorando los llamados de Madara. Salió de ahí, seguido de la atenta mirada de todas las personas que seguían ahí. Sonrió un poco y volteó a ver a Sakura, ella estaba en un pequeño estado de trance y seguramente cuando se despertara de ese estado, le iría mal muy mal, pero en esos momentos no le importaba. Negó un poco y regresó la mirada al frente… apretó un poco el agarre en la mano de Sakura y sonrió de nuevo, en esos momentos no tenía idea de porque no se le había ocurrido eso antes.

- quítate los zapatos…

Ella obedeció y se los quitó, sin tener idea de que demonios estaba pasando. Los recogió del suelo y volteó a ver a Sasuke.

- corre…

- ¿eh?

Sintió un fuerte estirón y empezó a correr, tenía que poner demasiado de su parte para poder ir al mismo paso de Sasuke, corría como si llevara mil demonios detrás. Echó un vistazo y vio a su tío parado en la acera, sonrió… era uno pero contaba por mil, volteó a ver a Sasuke y luego agachó un poco el rostro. Se sentía como una adolescente en una película de amor, huyendo de su casa para encontrarse con una vida, en la que solo estaban su amado y ella… y lo que les esperara. Después de unos momentos corriendo comenzaba a faltarle el aire. Negó un poco y volteó a ver a Sasuke… eso no estaba bien. Se detuvo y obligó al azabache a imitarla.

- ¿por… qué?

- Sasuke… esto… no… está… ¡bien!

Se quedaron en silencio mientras recuperaban la respiración, Sakura tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo y Sasuke en la pelirrosa. Ambos absortos en sus pensamientos y en recuperar el aire lo más pronto posible. El corazón les palpitaba con fuerza, Sakura no sabía si por haber corrido tanto o por estar cerca de Sasuke, después de lo que había pasado en la ceremonia. Se paró derecha y respiró profundo. Encaró a Sasuke.

- no puedes… ¡solo no casarte y asunto arreglado! ¿Me creíste idiota? ¿O es que acaso pensaste que era una de esas zorras con las que sueles acostarte, y que te perdonaría con un: te amo querida, tuve un contratiempo en casa con mi tío… no me quedé con otra todo el rato teniendo sexo desenfrenado?

Cálmate Sasuke – Sakura…

- ¡NO! ¡Sakura, nada!

Una cuenta regresiva comenzó en la mente de Sasuke. Diez…

- Sakura…

Nueve. Ella caminaba por toda la acera, nerviosa.

- ¡NO! Sasuke, no soy idiota ya te dije… te ibas a casar con Hinata, no lo hiciste por algo y ese algo no me importa, así que no vengas a burlarte de mi en estos momentos… ¡por que se me defender estúpido! Además con no casarte no arreglas nada, debiste empezar con nunca decidir casarte…

Ocho. Siete. Seis. Sakura agitó las manos en el aire, como si intentara alejar algo de ella.

- ya, Sasuke, hace tres meses que dejaste de importarme… es más, dejaste de existir para mi, conocí a un chico maravilloso ¡y no voy a dejarlo nada más por que te entró el capricho de volver conmigo!

Golpearía a ese imbécil muy pronto. Cinco. Cuatro. Tres.

- ¡Joder, Sasuke, no! ¡No pienso, ni debo, ni lo haré, ni nada!

Dos. Uno. La tomó de un brazo, la giró y la tomó del otro brazo con la única mano que tenía libre, para que ella no se alejara de el. Ella abrió grandes los ojos, sorprendida o asustada por su extraño comportamiento… o por lo agresivo que eso seguramente se había visto o sentido.

De la nada Sasuke la tomó por la cintura y la besó, al principio ella se resistió pero momentos después dejó de hacerlo, correspondiéndole al beso. Sakura apretó los puños y alejó a Sasuke de ella, cortando el beso, no quería caer ante sus encantos… no podía, no debía, no, no, no y no. Juntó fuerzas y le pegó una bofetada a Sasuke.

- que hayas dejado a Hinata, en el altar, frente a todos… no quiere decir que te voy a perdonar, es más debería estar muy enojada contigo. Pobre Hinata, ha de estar destrozada y tu acá, pasándotela de lo lindo. No me causa ninguna gracia así que deja de sonreír – dijo, al ver que el sonreía mientras ella hablaba y hablaba – ¿¡QUÉ! – preguntó harta

- ¡SAKURA! ¡TE AMO, POR ESO NO ME CASÉ CON HINATA! – Ella negó – ¡CLARO QUE SI, CARAJO! ¿Cómo te lo demuestro? ¿Cómo hago para que me perdones?

Sasuke la soltó de poco a poco y agachó el rostro, no tenía ganas de verla a los ojos, no sabía como demonios hacerle si ella no le creía. Caminó hasta el muro que había frente a el, recargó el puño en el y luego la frente en el puño, en esos momentos deseaba tener la idiotez de Naruto para no regarla tanto en esas cosas. Suspiró.

Se quedó en silencio, viendo todo lo que Sasuke hacía. Era como si algo dentro de su cabeza se había paralizado, no podía pensar en nada más que en Sasuke completamente desesperado y… triste. Sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de nuevo, se sentía culpable, pero tampoco podía perdonarlo tan fácil… no debería perdonarle eso en primer lugar.

Se mordió el labio inferior y volteó a ver a Sasuke. Apretó los puños y desvió la mirada, ahí estaba una de las tantas plazas de la ciudad. Contuvo la respiración unos momentos y luego soltó el aire, sintiendo como las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas… en esa maldita plaza Sasuke le había pedido que fuera su novia, de una manera poco ortodoxa y aparentemente forzada. Sonrió un poco y volteó a ver al hombre que tenía enfrente, ya se había despeinado, pero lo demás seguía intacto… solo unas cuantas arrugas por todo lo que habían corrido.

- ¿me… me disculpas?

Levantó la mirada, sorprendida y buscó la mirada de Sasuke. El la veía, esperando una respuesta a lo que acababa de preguntarle. Bajó la mirada y vaciló unos momentos, no sabía como responderle a eso, se abrazó a si misma, cerró los ojos con fuerza y suspiró. Levantó la mirada y enfrentó la de Sasuke… sus ojos negros, ya no eran fríos o misteriosos como lo habían sido momentos antes, ahora parecían suplicarle… muy poco… pero suplicarle, por una respuesta. Podía decirle que no… pero… mierda, no podía estar sin el. Asintió y se lanzó a los brazos del Uchiha, se aferró a el y soltó el llanto. Tenía miedo y muchas cosas más…

La abrazó con fuerza y cerró los ojos… nunca volvería a hacer otra idiotez como la de tres meses antes. Era un idiota, necesitó el portazo, las palabras de Sakura y su desprecio para darse cuenta de cuanto la amaba… definitivamente era un completo idiota. Se separó un poco de ella y buscó sus labios, encontrándolos unos escasos segundos después. Sonrió, se sentía aliviado, tranquilo… completo. Estrechó un poco el agarre que tenía en la cintura de la chica, no quería soltarla, no estaba dispuesto a perderla de nuevo.

Se separaron unos momentos después y Sakura recargó la cabeza en el pecho de Sasuke. Abrió los ojos y volteó a verlo, el se veía tranquilo y feliz. Sonrió un poco y apretó un poco más el abrazo.

- te amo… no me dejes por favor…

- nunca – apretó un poco el abrazo y le dio un beso en la cabeza – te amo demasiado para volver a hacerlo…

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Se acepta de todo: amenazas de muerte, mentadas de madre, un "eres un asco"... críticas. De la historia, por favor, no incluyan teceros.

Bueno, me pidieron saber que había sido de los demás... y aquí está, tardé una semana pero porfin pude terminarlo y subirlo. Espero que les guste y gracias por los comentarios anteriores(:  
Creo que había una dudita por ahí, Ai, es un personaje que invente para no dejar solito a Gaara :3 y es amiga de Hinata y Sasuke... no hay nada relevante de ella, almenos no en esta historia.

Espero y eso haya sido todo. De nuevo, gracias por sus comentarios, en verdad se aprecian.

_Chipikroou..._


End file.
